Sixth Year
by naleyjamiescott23
Summary: This is my first Harry Potter story. I based it loosely of the events that take place in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince movie. This is mainly a Ron and Hermione story. Let me know what you think. Read and Reply. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Sixth Year

I'm writing this story based on the movie Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I don't own anything of the book, movie, characters or plot line. I just own the twist that I will be adding to the story. I'll be writing it based on the way I wanted to see things happen between Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Harry has arrived at his best friends house after taking a trip with Professor Dumbledore. He walks up to the door of the house and knocks and then enters. He is greeted first by Ginny and then by Hermione, Ron and then Mrs. Weasley.

After the greetings have been made Harry, Hermione and Ron are sitting around a table on the floor in Ron's room talking.

Ron gives Hermione a look to which she nods. Ron faces Harry and says,"Harry, we have something to tell you."

Harry looks between them before saying, "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, there is no easy way to says this so I'll just come out with it. Hermione and I have been dating over the summer. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that she and I are boyfriend and girlfriend." Ron says.

Harry doesn't look the least bit shocked or mad at what Ron just told him. "Well its about time!!!" He says.

Ron and Hermione smile with relief that Harry knows and is happy about it.

"I'm so glad that you are okay with this. I've been worried about how you would take the the news. I didn't want you to feel like the third wheel." Hermione says.

"Of course I am. I'm actually surprised that it took you two this long to realize it." Harry says.

Mrs. Weasley calls up the stairs, "Dinner!"

"Coming Mom!" Ron calls.

Harry stands up first and heads downstairs.

Ron walks over to Hermione and holds out his hand to help her to her feet.

Hermione smiles and takes his hand and allows him to pull her up off the floor.

"I'm glad that Harry knows now, so I can do this without being worried about him catching us." He says before bending down to kiss her with built up passion.

Hermione wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her. They stand kissing in the doorway to his room.

Harry calls back up, "You two get down here!"

Ron and Hermione smile when they pull away and walk down hand in hand.

They get to the table and sit next to each other.

Mrs. Weasley smiles at the two of them happy that her son is in love and can tell that her son has found the girl he will marry one day. She also notices a certain budding relationship between Ginny and Harry.

Mrs. Weasley sits down in her usual chair and starts passing food around the table. Once the food has made its way around the table Ron reaches for Hermione's hand under the table.

Hermione smiles and squeezes his hand as she eats with one hand. There is a lot of talking over each other which tends to happen with a large family.

When they finish eating and everyone clears the table. Fred and George are assigned to kitchen duty.

Ron and Hermione sit on the couch curled up together in front of the fire.

The following day they were all heading to Diagon Alley. Meaning the four that were heading back to Hogwarts where there to get supplies.

As Ron, Hermione and Harry walk out of Fred and George's shop Ron puts his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione smiles and wraps her arm around his waist and laces her left hand with his arm that is around her shoulders.

She looks at him and pulls him closer to her. He leans down and kisses her softly. They pull away from each other and smile.

"Okay, love birds lets go" Harry says.

The two laugh and follow him to Olianders to find it empty and destroyed .

"What happened here? This is where everyone got their wands from." Hermione says.

"I don't know" Harry and Ron both say.

They llok out the window to see Draco Malfoy and his mom walk don an alley.

"They look like two people who don't want to be followed." Ron says.

Harry goes outside and starts to follow them. Ron and Hermione follow him quickly. When they enter the alley Ron reaches for Hermione's hand and laces his fingers with hers. He holds her hand securely as a way of protection.

Hermione smiles and then says, "Do you think he knows where he is going?"

"Haven't we figured out the answer to that in the last five years?" Ron replies

"Wonderful, I was hopping for a quite year with you." She says.

"Aww sweet, what makes you think that we'll ever have a quite year at Hogwarts. It hasn't happened yet, so I'm not holding my breath on it." Ron says.

They follow Harry down the alley.

They follow Draco and his mom down to a store called Borgen and Burke's. The three of them sneak around the back and up the roof where they have a view into the room.

They lay there carefully watching what Draco is doing and trying not to be seen.

Next:

Chapter 2

what happens next?

Read and reply


	2. Chapter 2

Sixth Year

Chapter 2

The trio are on the train to Hogwarts and the three of them are sitting in their own cabin. Hermione and Ron on one side facing Harry.

Harry is telling them that he thinks that Draco is a death eater because that is what his father is. Hermione says that she doesn't know what she saw.

Once Harry leaves to 'get some air' Ron puts his arm around Hermione and she leans into his shoulder. He asks,"Do you think that Harry is right about Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure what to think," says Hermione.

They sit and talk about all kinds of things, manly about how they think the year will go.

"I think that I am going to try out for the quidditch team this year," Ron says.

Hermione tilts her head up to look at him and smiles, "That's great!" she says,"I'll have yet another reason to go to the games."

Ron smiles and squeezes her shoulder and leans his head down to catch her lips in a soft kiss.

Before they know it the train arrives at the platform where they will then take the carriages to the castle.

Ron and Hermione walk out of the cabin[what's it called where they were sitting?]

Hermione looks around and says, "Where's Harry?"

Ron's answer is rather obvious, "He's probably already on the platform. Come on."

Hermione follows him off the train and onto the platform where they see Hagrid gathering up the first year students.

They walk past him. They both say, "Hey Hagrid, it seems like only yesterday you were gathering us up to take us to the castle for the first time."

Hagrid smiles and leans down to hug each of them before shooing them off to the carriages that will take them to the castle.

All of the older students split up upon arriving at the castle going to their own houses to change into their school robes.

Ron waits for Hermione in Gryffindor Common room to finish getting ready for dinner.

Finally Hermione enters the common room to find Ron pacing the floor. She grins and walks over to him and falls into step behind him so that he doesn't see her. Within a couple minutes he turns around and finds Hermione behind him and smiles. He begins to say something but his stomach interrupts him.

Hermione laughs and links arms with him as they head down to the great hall for dinner.

Hermione is watching Ron eat. She tells him rather loudly to stop eating, and that his best friend is missing. He sees Harry walking toward the table and tells her to turn around.

He has blood coming from his nose which is a result from Draco hitting him in the face. He sits down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione.

He tells them that he'll tell them why his face looks the way it does later. Dumbledore stands at his podium to give his annual speech to the students .

He finishes his speech and sends the students off to bed. Ron and Hermione leave together holding hands and wait for Harry and Ginny at the entrance to the great hall.

Ron and Hermione are leaning against each other and are just looking at each other. Ginny and Harry approach them. Ginny whispers to Harry, "I thought that those two would never get together."

Harry smiles, he is so happy that his best friends have finally found each other and he can tell from the way that Ron looks at Hermione that they are meant to be and will be a couple that makes it past graduation.

The four of them walk up all the stairs to get to their common room.

Once inside they all sit around on the couch and talk for a while before getting ready for bed.

Before they head up their respective stairs Ron and Hermione share a soft gentle good night kiss.

"See you in the morning, I love you" Ron says

"I love you too Ron" comes from Hermione.

They go their separate ways and fall asleep.

Next time: Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sixth Year

Chapter 3

The following day after having breakfast together Ron walks Hermione to her first class of the day and kisses her quickly before heading off to his own class.

Later after Professor McGonagall caught Ron and Harry hanging around the hall and suggesting that they fill their free period with Potions class.

Harry and Ron are walking down the hall to the Potions classroom and when they enter the room they gain the attention of the class. Hermione gins at seeing her boyfriend/best friend and her best friend enter the classroom.

The teacher greets them and has them get books from the cabinet. There is one last new copy and an old beat up and torn copy.

Ron and Harry grab for the nicer one first and Ron gets the new copy. They head over to where the rest of the students are. Ron walks up to Hermione and puts his arm around her and kisses her head quickly.

Harry stands next to them and turns his attention to the teacher as he explains what they will be doing today. He turns them loose to attempt in making what he calls Draught of Living Death.

Harry has a copy of the book that has had revisions made to the recipe for the potion. Some students creations are now where near close. Some explode others turn into goo and slide out of the pot. Hermione is not having success with hers as her hair gets frizzer and frizzer from the heat.

By the end of class it is Harry who makes a perfect batch and receives the vile of 'Liquid Luck'

Class is dismissed. Students leave the classroom leaving Ron and Hermione to collect their books and wait for Harry.

He meets them at the door. "What?" he asks them because they had been giving him odd looks.

"Oh we are just trying to figure out how you managed to make a perfect batch while the rest of us failed miserably," states Ron.

Harry starts walking ahead of them, "I guess it was luck" he says.

"He must have a different book than the rest of the class does," Hermione says as she links her hand with Ron's.

"No kidding, he might just top you in this class," Ron says.

Hermione opens her mouth and then closes it in a gasp.

Ron laughs, "Sweetie, I'm just teasing you. You are my favorite bookworm," Ron says.

Hermione smiles before saying, "That's better."

the three of them go through the rest of their classes with much less excitement than their potion class had.

They are separated for the class before lunch. Ron is seated at their house table waiting for Harry and Hermione to show up.

Hermione walks in and smiles when she sees her boyfriend at the table. She sits down next to him at the table and kisses him on the cheek. She then looks down at her food and notices that Ron has spelled "Love you" in her food.

"Awww, Ron that is so cute of you and I love you too," Hermione says.

They lean in and kiss.

Harry walks to the table and sits down across from them. He groans but smiles. "I thought I asked you two to keep that to a minimum when I was around," He says.

Hermione sighs contently looping her arm with Ron's before saying, "You did, and its not as if we were making out. It was just a peck and I didn't see you sitting there since you just sat down."

Harry grins, "I know, just try to refrain from it so that I can eat my lunch and keep it in my stomach once I swallow it please."

Ron looks at Harry and shakes his head, "You are so weird Harry. Alright we will."

Next:

Chapter 4

more alone time with Ron and Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later when Harry leaves to meet the Headmaster in his office after receiving a message that his appearance was requested.

Ron and Hermione are left alone in the Common Room, while they are not completely alone because several of their housemates are hanging around as well.

They are seated on the couch in front of the roaring fireplace which is keeping the room nice and warm. Ron looks out the window before saying,"Quidditch tryouts are coming up soon and I just have to get on the team like my brothers and my sister."

Hermione sighs while adjusting her head as she is laying with her head in his lap. She turns her head to look up at his face. She takes a moment to take hold of Ron's hand that is resting on the couch next to her before saying, "Ron, don't worry so much about getting on the team, you will do great! All you have to do is try your best and know that you have the talent for it and I will be there to cheer you on and be your support system. You won't be alone, Harry, Ginny, and I will be there."

After saying all that Hermione lifts Ron's hand to her lips and gently kisses the back of his hand.

Ron smiles back at her after watching her make him feel better and loving the way that the light from the fire was making her glow even more than usual.

"Thank you for that," Ron says leaning down to kiss her forehead. "The light from the fireplace is making you even more beautiful than you already are."

Hermione's heart just melted into complete and utter goo upon hearing Ron say such sweet and loving things to her.

"That is one the best and most romantic things anyone has ever said to me, you are quite the sweet talker," says Hermione.

They lean in and kiss again before returning to their previous positions. The atmosphere in the common room is that of comfort, love, warmth and so much more. With the musky smell of the couch and the sounds of their classmates all having many different conversations. This evening the room is calmer and cozier than it usually is during the day when to room is full of action and life. Everyone is winding down for bed.

"I wonder what the Headmaster wanted to talk to Harry about," Ron and Hermione both say at the same time.

They look at each other and start laughing.

Ginny walks down from the girls dorms to see her brother sitting on the couch laughing with someone who is obviously Hermione. She rests her hand against the cool stone wall of the common room watching her brother and admiring what a positive effect Hermione has had on him and is beyond happy that they are finally together and happy. She wishes the same will happen to her and Harry someday.

Ginny pushes off the wall brushing her hand off against the fabric of her pajamas pants and her bathrobe. She walks over to the couch and sits down next Ron.

Ron smiles at his sister and slips his arm around her shoulders while Hermione tips her head up so that she is looking at Ginny upside down.

"Hey Gin, how are you?" Hermione asks.

Ginny sighs while leaning her head back and says,"I'm doing great now that I'm done with my homework."

"You look tired sis," Ron says.

Ginny smiles up at Ron noticing that he is getting more and more caring every day. He is also getting more protective of her, even more so than in years past. Having 6 older brothers will do that to you. That would make dating a bit hard.

"I am," Ginny says simply.

Ginny lays her head against her brothers shoulder.

An hour or so later Harry walks back into the common room to find Ron siting on the couch in front of the fire with Hermione asleep with her head in Ron's lap and Ginny asleep with her head against her brothers shoulder and Ron's head had drooped to lay against Ginny's.

He notices that Ron had his arm laying on his leg and Ginny had wrapped her arm around his. The scene is so cute. Ron and Ginny looked so peaceful and looked as if they really do have a good relationship with each other.

He decides to get a picture of this moment and quickly retrieves a camera and takes a picture and covers his friends up with blankets before going up to bed.

Chapter 5

Brother sister time and more Ron and Hermione plus Quidditch tryouts.

I'm working on being more descriptive. Let me know how I am doing with reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm writing this story exactly how the movie plays. It will go along the lines of the movie at different points. Like I said before the storyline is not mine just the plot lines for when I take the characters away from what was seen in the movie.**

I said that Ron and Ginny would be spending more time together and they will.

Let us return to our story and see how our group is doing.

The morning sun shines brightly through the crack in the window curtains in the great room to shine right on Ron's face which causes him to wake up and realize that he has fallen asleep on the couch with his girlfriend next to him and his sister curled up on the other side of him.

He squints his eyes before raising his hand to rub his face. He looks over at the clock on the wall and sees that they have two hours before breakfast and before classes start.

He hears Harry walking down the stairs and turns his head around to look at him without waking Hermione and Ginny up.

"Hey, I saw the three of you down here sleeping when I got back in and didn't have the heart to wake you. Tryouts are today, are you ready?" Harry says.

"Yeah, I hope so I've been getting a fair amount of practice in so I hope I do make the team where my best mate is the caption," says Ron.

Harry sits down in the big arm chair to the right of the couch that Ron is sitting on. "You will do great! You got the talent for the sport in your blood just like Fred and George and your other brothers," says Harry.

"Thanks Harry that means a lot to hear you say that, did you get last nights homework done?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, I did finish it. I also noticed that you had your work done early as well. Hermione seems to be a very good influence on you."

He nods his head agreeing with him, "She is in the fact that she makes me want to be better for her. I don't think she knows how much I love her, Harry."

Ron runs his hand through Hermione's curly bushy hair carefully separating the tangles that he finds in her hair without waking her up. He looks back up at Harry and continues to share his feelings about his girlfriend. "It's like when I'm not with her that I can't breath properly and when I'm not with her I want to be with her. I'm totally in love with and she doesn't know this yet but I am going to marry her one day."

Ron says all that with so much love and passion that Harry has never seen from him before and he couldn't be happier for his best friends.

"That's so great to hear you talk like that Ron, I feel that way about your sister here and I just have to find a way to tell her that" Harry says.

Thanks, is Ron's reply. He looks Harry square in the eyes while saying, "Well I'm glad that it is you that has those feelings for my baby sister, she deserves the best in the world and I believe that she has found it with you. Although as her older brother I have to tell you that if you ever hurt her and I find out about , best friend or not you will have to answer to me and my brothers because there is no way that we are going to let any harm come to our sister."

Harry seems surprised and shocked at the anger and intensity that he can hear in Ron's voice and see in his eyes and knows that without a doubt that Ron means every single word of what he said. Ron is protecting Ginny even though Ron knows the love that Harry has for Ginny.

"I would never do anything to hurt her, I love her too much for that and she would more than likely strike me with a curse if I did anything," Harry replies strongly

Okay good. Ron replies and the two friends shake hands.

What neither one of them knew was that Hermione and Ginny heard every word that Ron and Harry were saying.

Later that day Ron and Ginny are spending time together flying around at the quidditch field.

"I'm going to get you Ron!" Ginny calls after her big brother.

They were practicing making goals(is that what they are called?} Ron guarding the rings and Ginny throwing the quaffle (I hope that's right) through the rings. It's been a couple hours since the two have been practicing. Harry and Hermione are sitting in the stands watching the brother and sister interaction between the young Weasley siblings.

Hermione could see and somehow smell the smoke coming from Hagrid's fire-pit outside his hut. You could feel the gusts of wind that would blow through the stadium causing Hermione to pull her robes around herself a bit tighter.

She looks back up to Ron and Ginny to see Ron throw the ball back to Ginny a little too hard causing her to lose her balance on her broom. Ginny starts free falling to the ground. Ron acts quickly flying down below his sister in time to catch her before she reaches the ground.

He places her sideways in front of him on his broom as she secures her arms around him. Ron carefully lowers them down to the grass and comes to a stop when his feet touch the grass. By the time they land Harry and Hermione are racing towards them.

Ron has lowered Ginny to the ground. "Hey, are you okay there Gin?" Ron says very concerned.

Ginny smiles at her brother after closing her eyes for a minute to gather herself. "I'm doing just great thank you for catching me so quickly."

Ron smiles and grabs her hand, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw the ball so hard."

By this time Harry and Hermione have reached the siblings and started bombarding Ginny with a million questions.

Ginny ignores them to tell Ron that she is not mad at him and that she is not hurt. She leans over and wraps her arms around him to give him a big hug and whispers to him, "Thank you for being a great big brother."

Ron's ears begin to turn red at the praise from his sister. His response being, "Your more than welcome, anytime sis."

Together the four friends walk off the field. Ron grabs Ginny's broom and puts it away along with his own in the shed and returns to where Hermione is standing.

When he gets to her, he grabs her hand in his and starts walking after Harry and his sister. Hermione squeezes his hand before saying, "You were great today and I love you very much. So you better not forget that."

With a turn of his head Ron simply kisses her on the cheek and on the back of her hand saying, "I love you too and how could I ever forget that the love of my life loves me back."

The four friends head back up to their dorms to change for dinner after a day full of fun.

Next Time:

I might take the characters away from the storyline in the movie but I'm not quite sure how far. I'll try to put some references to where I think we are in the movie. Obviously the Lavender/Ron relationship is not going to come into play because it doesn't make since in my story and I don't like that pairing anyway.

Hope you enjoy the story. If you have suggestions please let me know and press that button to reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'm writing this story exactly how the movie plays. It will go along the lines of the movie at different points. Like I said before the storyline is not mine just the plot lines for when I take the characters away from what was seen in the movie.**

Okay I said that Ron and Ginny would be spending time together and in the last chapter that is what happened so this time it is time for tryouts to take place and as I have said many times before I will be taking the characters away from the plot line of the movie but will at points try to make references to where I think they would be in the movie.

It has come time for tryouts for the house team. Ron is trying out for the team that has been a part of his family for so long. All of his brothers have played on the team while they were in school and Ginny is already on the team and so that makes Ron the only Weasley to not be on the team yet.

He is convinced that it is about to change that he will be on the team with his sister and his best friend who happens to be captain of the team.

Everyone is dressed and standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch waiting for Harry to start. Cormac McLaggen is standing next to Ron and tells him that he will be going out for Keeper as well and when he asks Ron to introduce him to Hermione and that he would like to get to a first name basis with her he clearly does not know that Ron and Hermione are a couple.

Ron gets angry and states, "That is my girlfriend that you are taking about there McLaggen and you better watch yourself ."

Cormac backs off a bit putting his hands up and says, "Sorry I did not know that the two of you were an item, congratulations to you,"

Tryouts begin and it appears that Cormac has a bit of an edge over Ron. When it is his turn he blocks several scoring attempts when one shot nearly knocks him off of his broom.

He gets back on the broom and blocks the next shot that comes his way. Back to Cormac's side. Hermione in an attempt to help Ron sends a confunds charm to Cormac making him miss a shot that is made on one of the rings that he is guarding.

Hermione grins a bit after she says the charm. She is just trying to help her boyfriend who she knows has the natural talent to get onto the team.

The tryouts are over and Ron has made it onto the team.

Later that night the three friends are in the common room in front of the fireplace, Harry reading his potions book which has had words crossed out and added to the book by one of its previous owners the Half-Blood Prince. Hermione is sitting on the floor as is Harry, Ron is sitting on the couch between the two of them.

Hermione looks up from the paper that she is reading to tell Ron, "You did great today sweetie! I knew that you would make the team."

Ron smiles and leans down to kiss Hermione softly on the lips. "Thank you love," is his response.

Harry shows Hermione a spell that he found in his textbook to ask her if she has ever heard of it before, to which she responds that she has not and that if he any self-respect that he would turn the book in. Then she wants to look at the book to see who's book it was before it was in the possession of said Harry Potter.

He tells her that the binding is fragile or something of that nature and moves away from Hermione only to have Ginny take it out of his hand from behind. She tells the others that the name in the book is the Half-Blood Prince.

She gives the book back to him and soon the other students in the room begin to head to their rooms for bed. Hermione and Ron walk together to the stairs and share a soft sweet kiss before saying goodnight and heading to bed.

Weeks later as the snow falls and collects on the ground turning the landscape of Hogwarts in a blanket of snow. On a day that the students are allowed to go to the village of Hogsmeade Ron, Hermione, and Harry agree to go together as usual.

Ron and Hermione are in the common room putting on their winter gear waiting for Harry to meet them. Hermione has her had and scarf on as well as her gloves and is reaching for jacket when Ron grabs it from her and holds it open for her.

"Quite the gentleman you are. Thank you," Hermione says as she turns around and puts her arms into her jacket while Ron pulls it on for her and then moves around front to help with the buttons on her jacket.

"Let me help you with that," He says he starts hooking her buttons together for her since she has her thick gloves on.

Once finished he looks at her and smiles, "You know something, I am so very lucky that you are my girlfriend, I love you so much," Ron says while tucking a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"I love you too Ron more than you can know," Hermione tells him

"That is very good to know." Ron says before he is pulled into a loving kiss.

Unknown to either of them Harry is standing at the bottom of the stairs watching the scene unfold. He could not be happier for his friends.

"Okay! break it up you two." Harry says walking into the room.

"Sorry Harry," they both say.

"Don't worry I am happy for you, now lets go." Harry tells them.

They follow him out of the common room and down the stairs and out of the castle.

Chapter 7

Hogsmeade trip.

If you have any ideas on this story please let me know by clicking that little button on the bottom and review and tell me what you would like to see or what you think about the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay I am going to stray away from the path the movie takes the characters on for a while. Thanks to one of my readers who suggested that I put some more romance into the story so this is for you I hope you like it.

The three of them are walking down the path/trail to Hogsmeade village. Snow is falling giving the ground that glittering look of the new snow in the sun. Ron and Hermione are holding hands as they walk.

They get into town and head to the Three Broomsticks to have a drink because Harry saw Professor Horace Slughorn going into that building and Dumbldore wants Harry to get closer to him so that he can get the memory of Slughorn and he-who-must-not-be-named.

They get to the entrance of the building when someone entering before them shuts the door and knocks a bunch of snow off the roof that lands right on Ron.

"ahh!" Ron shouts

Harry and Hermione laugh. Hermione starts to clear off some the snow. When Ron goes to shake off his head he sends snow flying and lands on Hermione.

"Thank you so much" Hermione says. She leans up and kisses him.

They walk into the restaurant/bar and take their seats where Harry has Ron sit next to him at the table and Hermione across from him. Hermione orders for them.

Harry is distracted by watching Slughorn sitting at the bar. Ron reaches across the table and grabs Hermione's hand in his.

They sit like this until Slughorn comes over and invites them to the christmas party they accept.

Ron and Hermione leave when Harry wants to do something else.

Ron and Hermione walk out of the building start walking around by the different shops that the village has.

"So Harry is coming home with me and Ginny for Christmas break." Ron says

Hermione smiles and moves closer to him. "I thought as much. Your family has practically adopted him. It is good for him to be with people that love him right now. Not to mention I think he has a bit of a crush on Ginny."

Ron looks at her a bit surprised, "My sister, my little sister? Ginny really? Well I guess as long as he doesn't hurt her I'm okay with it because he does hurt her than I will have to hurt him."

Hermione grins a bit admiring Ron's wanting to protect his little sister from harm. She puts her right hand on top of Ron's right forearm while keeping their hands intertwined. "Ron you know that if they got together that Harry wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Ginny is a big girl and can take care of herself."

Ron stops walking and turns to face Hermione. "I know that he wouldn't hurt her but no matter how old she is I will still feel protective of her. She will be well protected with 6 older brothers."

"Well, speaking of Christmas I need to find some presents for my parents that I can take with me when I go back home for Christmas, which will be nice because I have not seen my parents for so long. I will miss you even if we are only going to be apart from each for a two weeks " Hermione says. (**I'm not sure how long they have for Christmas break but I'm going to say that they have two weeks because they are away from their families the whole year and it would be nice to give them some time with their parents.) **

Still facing each other Ron gently wipes a snowflake that had fallen in Hermione's eye. "I'll miss you so much more, it will be the longest time we have been apart. I guess we will just have to write to each other during that time," He says.

She smiles and nods, "I guess we will."

They continue walking and enter a few shops to get some items for their family and friends for Christmas.

Hermione casually brings up the topic of getting presents for each other while they are looking around one of the gift shops. "So, Ron what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh you know I'll like whatever you get me; as long as, it is not a homework planner or anything," Ron says remembering a gift Hermione gave him a few Christmas' ago.

That receives a nod from Hermione. She takes a chance and asks, "What are going to get me?"

Ron walks up to her and says, "I already got your present."

Hermione looks surprised that he had already gotten her something.

As if reading her mind he puts his hand on her back gently guiding her out the door and says,"No I am not going to tell you what it is and don't bother asking Harry or Ginny because they do not know what you are going to get and neither do the twins. So you my dear are just going have to wait and find out for yourself."

They are now walking back down towards the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Harry and to walk back to the castle.

"How did you know what I was going to say." Hermione asks.

"That my dear is for me to know and for you to find out," he tells her.

Ron is carrying their shopping bags. They got items for all of Ron's family. This year they are giving gifts together as a couple instead as individuals.

They arrive back at the castle and put their bags away.

Before they know it the time has come for christmas break and the students would be heading to homes to spend time with their parents and families.

The Hogwarts Express speeds along the track heading to the station and platform 9 3/4.

Ron and Hermione of course share a compartment with Ginny and Harry. The four of them fall into easy conversation amongst the sounds from the other compartments filled with their school mates.

Once the train pulls up to the station and all the passengers and luggage is unloaded. Students are greeted on the platform by family members that are there waiting for them.

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione go through the wall to get onto the platform between 9 and 10 and greet their families.

Ron looks over and sees his father standing off to the side waiting to take Ron and Ginny home. Hermione's parents are also waiting for her. Harry will be going back to his aunt's house for a week before heading to Ron and Ginny's house.

Hermione has said goodbye to the others and now it is time for her and Ron to part for a while. Neither of them wanting to do so.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Hermione says.

"Then don't! we will just say 'see you later my love' and in a week and a half we will." Ron tells her.

Hermione smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck and slides a piece of paper into his pocket that is folded into a heart.

"I love you so much, you have fun and be careful while you are home with your parents. I'll be thinking about you the whole time. We can exchange presents at my house when you get to my house." Ron says and leans down to kiss her.

Hermione whispers, "I love you too and I will."

With a few more kisses and a couple hugs they part ways and head to their families. Harry and Ginny had said their goodbyes while Hermione and Ron were wrapped up in each other.

Hermione and her parents get to their car. Her father is putting her trunk in the back of the car while she still holds onto Crookshanks carrier.

Hermione sees Ron and Ginny getting into their fathers car. Ginny waves at her and then gets into the car. She waves back to her and then Ron turns around from his spot where he is holding the door open for Ginny he blows a kiss at Hermione and mouths "I love you." Only to have Ginny jab him in the side to tell him to get into the car.

Hermione laughs at the sibling interaction and as cheesy as blowing kisses to each other may seem to outsiders, it is just a normal occurrence for her and Ron, She catches the kiss and mouths, "love you too."

Hermione's mom, who is standing next to her says, "It seems like you two really love each other."

Hermione turns her attention to her mum and says quietly so that her father doesn't hear her, "I more than love him mum, I'm going to marry him someday." She says.

Her mom seems surprised at how sure her daughter sounds when she said that. "Well honey, I believe you but just make sure that you bring him over to us so that we can get to know him better. Your father will want to meet him and talk to him."

"Daddy has already meet Ron," Hermione says.

Her mom puts a hand on her arm before saying softly, "As your friend yes, but as your future husband not so much."

Hermione is about to respond when her father gets their attention, "Are you two going to just stand there and gab or can we get going before traffic is terrible."

They smile and get in the car and secure their seatbelts.

Harry and Hermione spend time in the muggle world for the first part of vacation before heading to the Burrow to spend the second part of it with The Weasley's.

Ron and Hermione exchange presents at his families home when she arrives after spending a week and a half of Christmas break at home with her parents.

There is a fire in the fireplace, a christmas tree in the corner all decorated with lights and ornaments. All members of the Weasley family are gathered in the living room opening presents with Harry and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione are sitting together on a couch. They hand each other their gifts. Hermione is the first to open hers. She peels off the paper to reveal a rectangle jewelry box. Upon opening the lid to find a necklace that has a pendant that is in the shape of a key on the top a small silver heart with the chain running through it. **[Go to this link to see an image of the necklace that I described here 210899201_MV_]**

Hermione gasps,"It's beautiful! thank you so much Ron, but you should not have spent so much money on it."

Ron takes it from her and puts it around her neck,"I saved for it and your worth it. This is the symbol that the key to my heart is with you and it will always remain with you so please keep it safe and free from harm. I love you so much," he says

Hermione has tears in her eyes. "You do not know how much this means to me Ron. I'll protect it very well and forever."

They lean in for a soft sweet but loving kiss. When they pull apart Hermione gives Ron his gift.

When he peels off the shiny red wrapping paper which crinkles when he bunches it up. He opens the small square box he finds a wrist watch with his name engraved on the underside of it.

"This is amazing, Hermione it is a very good item for me to have so I will not be late to class. It is a very handsome watch, Thank you so much," Ron says.

"Your welcome," Hermione says as she moves closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

He takes the crumpled ball of wrapping paper and throws it at Harry.

The ball huts Harry in the back of the head. "Hey!" Harry shouts looking for who ever threw it.

"It's your turn," Ron tells him.

Harry picks up the box that is labeled 'From your two best friends!' He studies the box wondering what his friends could have given him this year.

When he opens the box he finds a framed picture of the three of them the first time they meet on the train to Hogwarts their first year.

"Oh my gosh guys this is great! Thank you so much," Harry says.

"Your welcome, " Ron and Hermione say together.

All the Weasley children got their mother a special gift, a professional picture of all of the kids. It had been a long time since the last time all the kids were together.

Charlie stands up and goes to get the large frame and brings it into the room.

"Mum, all us kids have something special for you for being the best mum ever," Fred says.

Charlie brings the wrapped picture frame to rest it in front of his parents.

Molly reads the tag on the front, it says, "Merry Christmas Mum, From: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny."

She carefully opens the wrapping to save it. She finds a picture of all of her children looking at the camera at the same time.

"This is so great kids, Thank you so much," Molly says. She wipes a tear from her eye.

Arthur puts his arm around her and says, "Happy tears right?"

Molly just smiles and nods at her husband. He then leaves a soft kiss on her temple.

"Dad, open yours," Ron says pointing to a smaller rectangle object that is wrapped in the same color paper as Molly's. He opens it to find a similar picture of the kids as the one that was given to Molly.

Arthur looks down at the picture of his children waving at him in a frame that says "We love you Dad."

"Thank you all so very much. I'll have to put this on my desk at work," Arthur says.

"That was the main reason why we got you a smaller size picture so that it would fit on your desk." Percy tells him

The family continues to sit around opening presents.

Ron and Hermione give Ginny some books that she has been wanting to read. They give the rest of Ron's brothers each gifts that they have been wanting.

Molly stands up and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast for the family.

On Monday Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry will be heading back to Hogwarts.

"Hey, mione do you want to go outside and build a fort in the snow or a snowman after breakfast?" Ron asks.

Hermione shifts to look up at him, "Sure it sounds like fun to play in the snow for a while."

Before they know it Molly calls everyone to the table.

They get to the table to find pancakes, eggs, toast, fruit, juice, waffles, all set out on the table. It's enough to feed a small army, which is about what they have.

They all take their seats at the table and begin passing around the food. Ron sits down next to Hermione and puts his hand on top of hers.

He runs his fingers over hers. She raises their hands up and kisses the back of his hand. She then mouths "I love you." to Ron.

"I love you too," he mouths back.

They turn to their food and take several servings of the food.

Hermione sits at the table next to her boyfriend in his home with his family that has become a second family to her. She always feels safe and loved here. SHe feels safe and loved at home with her parents but the feeling she gets here is different than she has experienced before. She is beginning to imagine spending her life in this family.

Breakfast soon ends and the dishes get cleaned at the food is put away.

Ron and Hermione go up to their rooms to get ready for going outside.

They both have on snow pants over their jeans and long-sleve shirts and sweatshirts under their jackets. They both put on hats, gloves and scarves.

"Mum, Hermione and I are going outside okay?" Ron says to his mom.

"Okay, dear stay warm." Molly replies.

Molly and Arthur in the living room watching their kids play outside in the white snow that is just the right consistency for snowballs and making snowmen.

"You know dear, I think that Ron and Hermione will be getting married after they finish school." Arthur says.

Molly smiles and puts her arm around his waist. "I think you might be right," she replies.

"They are good together aren't they?" Arthur states as more of a statement than a question.

Molly nods her head in agreement, "I'm just amazed that it took them this long to notice it and admit to themselves and each other."

Meanwhile outside.

Ron and Hermione walked around for a while before they decided to build a snowman. Together they start rolling snow together to create the base of the snowman. They begin on the middle one.

Ron moves to go around the bottom one and loses his footing and falls on his bum getting snow all over him.

Hermione starts laughing at him and says, "Are you okay Ron?"

"I'm fine, I just hurt my bum." Ron tells her.

He stands up and brushes snow off of himself.

"Are you sure your okay?" Hermione asks.

"It's nothing that a kiss won't cure." Ron says.

Hermione smiles and leans in and gives him a kiss on the lips.

After a few minutes they pull apart and continue working on the snowman with snow falling around them.

**Chapter 8**

**More Christmas fun and back to school**

**What does the future hold?**


End file.
